


“I never knew it could be this way.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: “You know, before I started I never knew it could be this way.” Q breaks the silence for the first time in nearly an hour. "I never quite realised that the survival of an agent could all hang on one decision from someone standing hundreds of miles away."He sighs and half turns towards James sitting on the sofa in the corner of his office, who holds out a hand towards him.





	“I never knew it could be this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Looking at October so far apparently I can only write either; domestic fluff or quiet comfort.

“You know, before I started I never knew it could be this way.” Q breaks the silence for the first time in nearly an hour. "I never quite realised that the survival of an agent could all hang on one decision from someone standing hundreds of miles away." 

He sighs and half turns towards James sitting on the sofa in the corner of his office, who holds out a hand towards him. 

"Come here, Sweetheart." 

Q unclenches his fists from the back of his desk chair and takes the two steps necessary to collapse against his partner's chest, feeling kisses pressed to his wild curls. 

"I know that Q branch saves far more than we lose…"

"But it doesn't help." James finishes, gently turning his hands palm up and threads their fingers together. Q had lost one of the field agents earlier that afternoon, a promising young man that both of them were friends with. It had been no fault of Q branch's, just bad weather and worse timing, but as James said, nothing made it easier.

There's silence for a few moments as Q starts to unwind, tension falling from his shoulders, eyes closing as he tucks himself closer to his partners warmth. 

"You didn't eat lunch did you?" He shakes his head and feels James shift around him, reaching to a pocket to grab, presumably, his phone. They fall back into silence again as Q is shifted so James can run his knuckles up and down his back.

It's nearly half an hour later when a knock startles Q out of his dose and Alec sticks his head round the door, followed by the tantalising smell of Chinese takeaway. He wordlessly enters, drops into Q's desk chair and starts to sort through the cartons, handing the appropriate ones over, before leaning back and raising an eyebrow. 

"Thanks Menace." He can feel James's chuckle at Alec's over the top offended look, and he pointedly doesn't move, letting James sort his own meal out around him. It's nice to not be the Head of Branch of a few minutes; instead just be someone having a dinner break with his partner and one of his best friends. A few minutes away from life or death situations and the responsibility of both his own staff and field agents. 

An arm settles back round his waist as James balances his carton on the sofa arm, chopsticks in his other hand, and Alec starts rambling about the close combat class he'd taught that morning. Q just breaths out, smiling and settled, and starts on his own food.


End file.
